


Mizumono

by tvmoviemaniac



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, First Time, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, some spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvmoviemaniac/pseuds/tvmoviemaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the season finale of the 2nd season where Will and Hannibal give in to the sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mizumono

“They know”

Putting the phone down Hannibal was confused. For the first time in a long time he was confused. Have Will Betrayed him, his trust? 

However this wasn’t the time to think about this, he had things to do.  
He had to get ready.

When Jack came over for dinner he knew he wasn’t here just for the food. He was here for him.

Hannibal couldn’t hesitate now. He needed to finish it. It was time for their story to come to an end and it wasn’t going to be a happy ending. 

Before he even knew it, it was over. He was standing on top of Jack’s body, covered in blood, with a meat knife on his hand. He didn’t even try to hide the body, just left it there in the cellar. He knew Will was going to be here soon and he had to think now. Think about Will and their relationship.

He had taken down his walls. He had opened himself to Will and was ready to leave everything behind, to start again, with him.

How could Will betray him?

Or did he?

He liked to think he had changed Will, just like he changed him. Maybe at first he wanted to betray him but that last phone call told him otherwise.

He didn’t know what to think.

Confusion.

It wasn’t a nice feeling.

\---------------------

Rest assure, Will was there half an hour later. When he first walked into the room the only thing that mattered to him was Hannibal, nothing else. When their eyes met he could see that the wall was back up, that he was once again burying himself deep down where no one else can reach him.

And Will just couldn’t take it.

He opened his mouth to speak, to say something, to say that he was sorry but the words wouldn’t come out.

He looked around. The blood trail leading to the cellar suggested that Jack’s dead body was in there. He knew he should be feeling angry, sad even, but the only thing occupying his thoughts right now was Hannibal.

Was he going to kill him too?

Hannibal was the one to break the silence.

“Will, I’m sorry.”

Will almost didn’t hear him as it was merely a whisper. He just stood there, staring at Hannibal, unable to move a muscle, confused.

He didn’t know what to feel.

He was shocked, afraid and sad all at once.

“I’m sorry too.”

This made Hannibal raise his head and look at Will again. Will made his way slowly to where Hannibal was sitting. The knife was shining bright on his hand and everywhere was covered in blood.

Without thinking Will leaned into Hannibal and forced his mouth onto his. He can taste the dried blood on Hannibal’s face as their tongues danced with each other’s.

Hannibal was surprised but he didn’t hold back. He put down the knife and took Will’s face into his hands. Will was trembling. Hannibal pushed him back then got up from the chair and merged their faces again.

Now, Will’s face was covered in blood too. Hannibal traced Will’s neck with his tongue, leaving small but harsh kisses along the way. Will was moaning while tears came down from his eyes.

“I forgive you.” Hannibal managed to say between the kisses.

His calm but assertive voice soothed Will and helped him relax under his touch. 

This was what he wanted, what he was meant to feel.

Will put his hand on Hannibal’s chin and forced his face up so that their eyes could meet.

“I need you.” he whispered, still crying.

It didn’t matter that they were both covered in blood, that they were both fugitives wanted for murder and that they were both a mess.

Hannibal dragged Will towards the wall and pinned him there. Will let out a faint groan, which made Hannibal smile with satisfaction. 

Will could feel Hannibal’s dick hardening against his thighs. He couldn’t help but stroke it. Slow at first but accelerating the pace as he goes. Even under the fabric of Hannibal’s pants his grip was firm and this time it was Hannibal who was moaning.

Overwhelmed with sensation, Hannibal was kissing Will like he was trying to devour him. Biting his lips, pulling his flesh with his teeth…

Will’s hands were now on his torso, slowly unbuttoning his bloody shirt. However, neither of them were patient enough. Giving in to the unbearable tension Will ripped open the shirt and let his hands explore the wounded body of Hannibal.

He was careful with his touch. He wanted to feel him, his body, his chest as it was rising and falling with each breath. He wanted to take it all in. All those scars on his body, some more recent than the others, created little bumps along the smooth surface of his flesh. They all told a tale, and he was more than willing to read them all.

With an instantaneous confidence Will turned Hannibal to the wall and made his body hit the stones, hard, causing Hannibal’s back to bleed. He made his way from his abdomen to his collarbones, licking every inch of his body.

He could feel Hannibal’s fingers running through his hair. Gripping and pulling every now and then, when his tongue finds the right places.

“You look delicious.” Will whispered to Hannibal with a smirk.

“Don’t know about you, but I prefer to have my meals on a table.” Hannibal responded. 

And just like that he picked Will off the floor and started heading to the kitchen counter.

Will wrapped his legs around his waist and started rocking his body onto Hannibal. He was rubbing his ejected penis against the places his tongue had just outlined.

Hannibal almost tripped but at the end managed to get to the counter without dropping Will.

Even though his ass was on the counter now Will didn’t untangle his legs. Hannibal had begun biting his ear lobs and pushing his lips on that soft place where Will’s incision marks rested, between his ear and his neck.

“I want you to fuck me.” Will said with a deep and husky voice.

“Fuck me right here, on the counter.”

Hannibal had jerked his face up from Will’s neck and was now looking at his eyes. The hunger in Will’s eyes justified what Hannibal was feeling, what he has been feeling for a long time.

“Your wish is my command.” He replied, already taking off Will’s belt and trousers.

They were kissing again and seemed to not be able to take their lips apart.

Will was not scared.

He had never done anything like this before but he felt ready, Hannibal always makes him feel ready.

They were both naked now. No clothes, no walls between them, nothing but their true selves, trying to merge into one being.

The cold marble under his ass made Will winch for a second but he was way too lost in the kiss to notice.

Hannibal had climbed up to the counter and was now standing on top of Will.

“Fuck me already.” Will half-shouted under the kiss.

Hannibal pushed his body towards Will’s head and pulled him up a little so that his mouth could meet his dick.

Will knew what he wanted him to do.

He took his dick on his mouth all at once which made him gag a little. He could taste him in his mouth, and Hannibal could feel him too.

His eyes were closed and he was groaning as Will continue sucking him. He got his dick all wet and hard and Hannibal was close to coming.

He took it out of his mouth and leaned in to steal one more kiss before he fucked him. It was a harsh kiss that made Will want to hang on to it. But instead Hannibal got up on his knees and pulled Will’s legs up.

He positioned himself between his legs and just thrust his penis in. Will let out a small cry and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine wanted me to write a Hannigram smut so here it is. It's not finished yet, but i'm gonna try to finish it as soon as i can. In the mean time, hope you've enjoyed it! Please comment your thoughts so i can work on them while i'm writing the rest of it.


End file.
